Just Be Happy
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: George and Hermione visit Fred's grave to tell him that they're dating. Will Fred be able to let his twin know that all he wants for him is to just be happy? Written for the We're In A Relationship Challenge


Author's Note: This was written for the **We're In A Relationship Challenge.** First time writing this pairing, so let's see how it goes.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

/

Just Be Happy

Fred leaned against his own headstone with a non-chalant demeanor. No one could see him, but he watched those passing through the cemetery with a sad smile. Pretty girls passed by to visit their parents. Parents smiled sadly at their child's headstone. And, twins arrived carrying flowers for their lost other half.

Fred smirked when he caught sight of George's bright red hair. The color practically glowed in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Shame he couldn't stick around all the time, the color would certainly lighten up the place.

Fred sat up straighter though when he noticed the big bush of curly brown hair beside his twin. Was that really Hermione Granger holding George's hand? Fred leaned back again, laughing silently at the idea.

No, no. She was probably just offering him some comfort. The bookworm had always been meant for Ron. All the brothers knew that. It was one of those moments where Hermione was trying to help everyone.

The pair of them, stepped around multiple headstones. Hermione nodding respectfully at each one they passed, much to the pleasure of the spirits she couldn't see. Fred watched as his twin smiled at Hermione when she conjured some flowers for an empty headstone. The lonely spirit who sat there, who never got visitors, grinned brightly.

Okay, Fred realized, maybe he was wrong. George looked like a lovesick fool. Hermione gave him a sickingly sweet smile, as they stepped in front of Fred's headstone.

Fred looked up at them and grinned. Oh how he would love to talk to them, to ask them about their relationship, or to tease them about their lack of relationship. That was the hardest part for him. Having to sit all day, alone. For a social guy like him, it was hell.

Much like she had done for the lonesome headstone, Hermione waved her wand and white roses appeared beside him. They were pretty, but way too dreary for him in the cemetery.

The twin connection must have still been there because George smirked whilst he waved his own wand. The white roses become shocking magenta. To most they could be considered disrespectful and ugly. To Fred it meant his twin still hadn't forgotten him and all the details.

Fred was happy for his neck when George and Hermione sat down at the grass on the end of his plot. Their hands were still intertwined in the grass.

"How you doing Freddie? Having fun I hope," George began.

He sounded nervous, Fred noted. Not to mention with his free hand he was pulling out blades of grass. The motherly spirit next door would not like that. She would be nagging about it to the latest hours of night probably.

"Hello Fred. I'm sure you're causing some trouble for whoever your with," Hermione smiled.

Fred laughed. He had pulled the occasional prank on some of the more bitter spirits. They could all use a good laugh. After all, they were waiting for something. No one knew what. Only that you didn't move on to that place until it happened.

He knew, his something had to do with his twin. Would he have to wait a hundred years for George to die? Or would the afterlife come sooner?

"The family is doing well. Ginny is becoming unbearable along with mom about the whole wedding. Can you believe it, Freddie? Our little Ginny is getting married, and to the boy who lived himself," George looked at the headstone.

Fred could already see the tears in his eyes. Poor Georgie always cried when he came to visit him. George's words though brought tears to Fred's eyes too. He was going to miss his little sister's wedding. He hated being dead.

Hermione snorted softly at the mention of Ginny and mum. She had noticed the tears, and she had moved closer to George while she squeezed his hand.

"You would have hated it Fred. Charlie has taken to hiding under my bed in the hope Molly won't catch ahold of him," Hermione laughed.

Fred smiled sadly at her. A lot of people, including some of their brothers, had found it weird how George talked to Fred's grave. Hermione just fell right into the routine. She didn't blink an eye at the situation, she just spoke to him too.

"Under your bed? Why has he been hiding under your bed!?" George shrilly asked, turning to the girl beside him.

Fred laughed at his twin's expense. If the two people in front of them weren't together, they would be soon.

"Because your mother hardly goes into my room anymore after the last incident," Hermione retorted.

Fred raised a brow at her words. What kind of incident? Oh his sly twin! In mum's house none the less! That was some Gryffindor bravery right there.

"Oh yeah...that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Freddie. Not the incident, but something else that well..." George trailed off.

Fred hoped his twin returned without Hermione to tell him everything about the incident. He was a dead man after all. He had to live through his friends and family.

"Hermione and I...we've been dating for a while," George spoke softly. His eyes were locked to the grass.

Fred let out a joyous whoop. Way to go Georgie! Gotten himself a pretty bird, that mum even approved of. This was wonderful news.

"I'm so sorry Freddie," George suddenly sobbed.

Fred stopped his cheering, and looked at his brother in surprise. What was he sorry about? What had he done?

"I didn't mean for it to happen you know, to fall in love with her. It just happened. I wouldn't change it though," George continued to cry. He pulled Hermione into his side, and held onto her tightly.

Fred looked at his crying twin to the teary eyed Hermione. Was this really happening? Was George really apologizing for being in love? Fred was ecstatic his other half had found someone.

"Tell him why you're sorry George. I'm sure he's confused," Hermione whispered.

"I made a promise Freddie. After you died, I promised myself that I'd never be happy again. How could I? You were dead! Why should I be able to do all these great things without you?" George choked out.

Fred had never felt the urge to slap his twin before this moment. Now he wanted to punch him for his stupidity. Why would he make such a promise?

Oh bugger. If there was ever a moment for him to have some ghostly powers it would be now!

"You wanker! I want you to be happy! You're acting like...like Ron!" Fred shouted into the air.

"Did you hear that?" George stopped his crying to gasp.

Hermione sat beside him, her eyes big with wonder. She nodded.

Fred looked at them in shock. Had they heard him? Had they really heard him?

"Listen to me Georgie, stop you're crying. All I want is for you to be happy. If she makes you happy, then I say good on you," Fred dropped to his knees.

Please may they hear him. He needed to know this. George couldn't go on like this.

Fresh tears sprung up in George's eyes, and he knew he heard him. Tears rolled down Fred's cheeks.

"She makes me so happy Fred. I just wish that you could be here for all this. We all love you, you know that. Bill hasn't moved that fake wand you left on the counter. Charlie feels so guilty that he didn't spend time with you more. Percy...Percy goes around hating himself. Ron is angry all the time about it. He doesn't understand why it was you. Ginny cries Freddie. She cries all the time for you," George told him.

Fred was now sobbing. Oh how he missed his family. It wasn't fair that he was doing this to them. They should be happy. That's all he wanted for them, was too be happy.

Tears shined in Hermione's eyes, showing they could hear his crying sounds.

"They'll be okay Fred. We'll never stop missing you, but I know they'll all be happy. Fleur is pregnant you know. Ron's dating Luna Lovegood. Ginny is so ecstatic for her wedding. They'll be happy," Hermione cried.

Fred looked at her with shining eyes they couldn't see. This was all that mattered. His brothers and sisters would be okay, they would take care of mum and dad. He wouldn't be there, but he would know it in his heart. There would be wedding and children. Happiness would be overflowing from his home again soon.

"Thank you," Fred told her.

George smiled for the first time in a while, another lovesick smile for the girl he held in his arms.

"So you really approve Fred? You're okay with it?" George questioned.

Fred grinned.

"Of course Gred. I love you, twin," Fred quickly added the last part.

He could feel it in him, something was happening. He was moving on. This is what he had been waiting for, for his family and his twin to be happy.

"I'm moving on Georgie. Tell everyone I love them. Tell Harry I'll haunt him if he hurts Ginny. Tell mum I'm okay. Tell them everything they already know, but need to hear. I love you all," Fred rushed through his speech.

"We love you to Forge," George cried.

"Take good care of him Hermione!" Fred shouted.

"I will Fred. I promise," Hermione urgently said.

"I'll save you a seat at the wedding Freddie!" George added quickly.

Fred would have laughed at the distressed look his twin gave Hermione after blurting that out. Hermione didn't skip a beat though.

"We won't save you a seat Fred. They'll be an empty spot beside him at that alter. You'll always be his best man," Hermione told him.

Then it happened. This overwhelming peace came over him. It felt like his heart erupted into light. The last thing he saw before a blinding white light hit him was George giving Hermione a passionate kiss.

Way too go Gred. Be happy.

/

Author's Note: This was written for the **We're In A Relationship Challenge. **It literally made me cry when I wrote it.

Anyway...review and favorite please. I appreciate the fact you took the time to read my story. Thanks :)


End file.
